


Campos de arroz

by Lacustre



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mary Oliver, rice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacustre/pseuds/Lacustre
Summary: ¿Qué habría visto? ¿Qué habría aprendido? ¿Cuánta gente habría conocido? ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado? ¿Por qué no fue a buscarla? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría viviendo ahí?
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Campos de arroz

Campos de arroz

 _I don’t want you to just sit at the table._ _  
I don’t want you just to eat, and be content.  
I want you to walk into the fields  
Where the water is shining, and the rice has risen.  
I want you to stand there, far from the white tablecloth.  
I want you to fill your hands with mud, like a blessing._

_Rice, Mary Oliver._

_No quiero que sólo te sientes a la mesa.  
No quiero que sólo comas y estés satisfecho.  
Quiero que camines a través de los campos  
donde el agua está brillando y el arroz se ha levantado.  
Quiero que te pares ahí, lejos del mantel blanco.  
Quiero que llenes tus manos con barro, como una bendición. _

_Arroz de Mary Oliver_

Su pensamiento fue más ágil que sus manos: Dororo estaba por tomar el almuerzo cuando sobre escuchó una conversación acerca de un granjero joven, de cabello largo y negro brillante, que en cierto pueblo vecino buscaba ayudantes para la cosecha. El tazón con gachas de arroz que se había servido se le resbaló de los dedos. Se preguntó: ¿Podría ser…?

Habían transcurrido siete años desde la última vez que lo vio. Siete años desde que le susurró al viento “te estaré esperando”, para que llevara el mensaje hasta donde fuera que estuviese él.

No lo prometió ni lo juró, porque las promesas y los juramentos se rompen y Dororo ya había tenido bastante de cosas que se rompen.

Simplemente lo hizo. Esperó. Al fin que encajaba perfecto con el resto de su vida. Tranquila y contenta, rodeada de trabajo constante, esperó siete años. Ajustó la edad que tenía él cuando lo conoció al lado de un río.

Así que esa mañana salió de casa sin limpiar las gachas que humedecieron el suelo de madera. Se unió al par de campesinos que querían trabajo e iban en busca de ese granjero de cabello largo y negro brillante. Caminó con ellos fingiendo que no la estaba devorando viva su propia ansia por llegar y disipar sus dudas. ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades…?

La tarde caía. Habían viajado a pie. Les restaba subir una pequeña loma detrás de la cual estaba localizado el pueblo vecino. Dororo había caminado demasiado durante su infancia y estaba acostumbrada a las jornadas duras, sin embargo, aquella cuesta se le antojó pesada, infinita.

En la cima de la pequeña loma a Dororo y a los campesinos les recibió el ocaso tiñendo de dorado los campos amarillos de arroz, que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, listos para cosechar.

“¡Esto es muchísimo trabajo!” bramó uno de los campesinos. El otro, boquiabierto, se quitó su sombrero de bambú para apreciar mucho mejor lo que tenía delante.

El viento sopló con suavidad y el mar de espiguillas se onduló. Parecía terciopelo siendo acariciado.

Entonces Dororo notó una figura que se recortaba a contraluz del atardecer. La figura estaba de pie en medio del océano dorado y el viento le agitaba el cabello largo y negro brillante. ¿A caso sería…?

Dororo comenzó a descender la colina en dirección a los campos de arroz. Primero avanzó sosegada, conteniendo la emoción y la bandada de preguntas que le revolotearon la cabeza. ¿Qué habría visto? ¿Qué habría aprendido? ¿Cuánta gente habría conocido? ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado? ¿Por qué no fue a buscarla? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría viviendo ahí?

Ella había visto a las estaciones abrazar a la tierra. Sobre sus manos encallecidas y con cicatrices se podrían intuir sus aprendizajes. Conocía suficiente gente como para no volver a sentirse sola. Respecto a los cambios…Sus extremidades se habían alargado, su cabello había crecido, y aunque no lo notara, la vivacidad que tan bien identificara sus ojos de infante, se intensificó con el andar de los años. Su pecho permaneció plano y aunque ya sangraba con cada luna, era básicamente la misma.

La emoción desbocó el pulso de Dororo. Cada paso que daba iba más acelerado que el anterior. Pronto se encontró trotando colina abajo hacia la figura. Porque era él. No había duda. Le había seguido bajo luces tan distintas que reconocería los contornos de su espalda aún bajo la fugacidad de un rayo en mitad de una noche oscura y tormentosa. Abrió la boca para gritar su nombre, pero él se le adelantó.

Hyakkimaru giró el rostro con el viento alborotándole el cabello. Reconocería el ruido de esas pisadas desgarbadas hasta en sueños. Sus labios manifestaron el júbilo de su corazón: al mismo tiempo que los altos tallos de arroz le cosquilleaban las palmas de las manos vio a Dororo alborozada aproximarse a él. Y entonces sonrió una sonrisa leve. Por fin estaba verdaderamente entero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terminé de ver Dororo hace poco y tuve el impulso de poner en palabras el reencuentro de los protagonistas. Me inspiró un post de tumblr JAJA. Ojalá les guste ggg. La tradu del fragmento del poema la hice yo.


End file.
